Forum:What to do with Galleries
Hello all. I am here to discuss what I believe is an issue that could go away. This Issue is, that many of the Articles here on The Wiki have too many Images in a gallery, and not enough organization. For example, This This Article I Believe has galleries of Screenshots that are redundant and not needed. Do we really need an image for nearly everything on the Article? I don't believe this helps our Articles in any way, and just makes the them look bad. Maybe we can organize some of them, get rid of some of them? Discuss below please. --Madnessfan34537 ---- Removing content (deleting) Doesn't sound like a good idea. We're an encyclopedia, the more content, the merrier! What we need is organization. We also need to change some of the galleries code to make things neater. I suggest we make a template similar to the cleanup one and just make it 19:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I understand what you mean, but it comes to a point where it becomes just plain redundant. Also, 'the more content, the merrier' doesn't really seem to apply to images, when it comes to this point. Aside from that, We definitely need organization in the galleries, and in Images in general. So I wouldn't mind starting a project for image cleanup. --Madnessfan34537 :content would include images actually. The image themselves serve a purpose and help the reader visualize what the're reading. As for organizing, we xould make subpages? An image project does indeed sound good. 20:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I know that. What I mean is, I'm pretty sure the reader has it all visualized pretty thoroughly, and if not, we still have enough images. What I'm saying is, we have too many for too little of an area being explained. As for the the organization, subpages could work. --Madnessfan34537 If galleries get too long, it would be best to move them over to their own subpage. That way the actual page is uncluttered and the images are still easily accessible. It also reduces the strain of potentially unnecessary images on the articles themselves. --Callofduty4 21:17, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Simply trimming galleries of unneccessarry or redundant pictures doesn't seem like a bad idea, specifically some of the "ditto" pics. 23:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly what I mean. Madnessfan34537 My suggestion would be to find images that already have duplicates, rather than deleting them, add them to this category ("Duplicate Images") and add a link to the duplicate to "other versions" section of the images page. From there we can decide which ones need deleting. Also possibly adding a show/hide menu to long image galleries. Adapool 04:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I have created a template called "DuplicateImage", Here is what it looks like below I also added a category called "Duplicate Images" as part of the template. What do you think? I can delete it if you don't like it. Adapool 05:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I think that is a fantastic idea, that will clean up galleries a lot. -- Madnessfan34537 I did a show/hide test on this page, Test Shaft 09 and I added the template to this duplicate as a test HL BMRF PortalToXen-1-.jpg Adapool 10:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Very nice work, especially with the Template. But for Test Shaft 09, the show/hide isn't showing for me..I don't know why. -- Madnessfan34537 Good work Adapool - Your idea is wonderful and its a good way to sort through things. 20:52, June 15, 2012 (UTC)